


Val

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Depression, Evak❤, Falling In Love, Komma hem/återvända, Oslo (City), Osäkerhet, POV Second Person, Sverige, Tvekan, Vuxna!Evak, att bli kär på nytt, musik-hiphop
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Förutom SKAM så har Norge gett mig norsk hip-hop. Efter skam, säsong tre, lyssnade jag länge, uteslutande, bara på norsk hip-hop.Så, i den här ficen ska jag försöka ge mig på att bara använda norska hip-hoplåtar som jag gillar. Först ut blir "Du Fortjener Å vaere Alene" av Tomine Harket och Unge Ferrari.





	1. Hjerteløs

**Author's Note:**

> Förutom SKAM så har Norge gett mig norsk hip-hop. Efter skam, säsong tre, lyssnade jag länge, uteslutande, bara på norsk hip-hop. 
> 
> Så, i den här ficen ska jag försöka ge mig på att bara använda norska hip-hoplåtar som jag gillar. Först ut blir "Du Fortjener Å vaere Alene" av Tomine Harket och Unge Ferrari.

Du sitter vid köksfönstret, tittar ut. Du spenderar många timmar i köket nuförtiden. Det är inte meningen, inget du planerat utan något som bara har blivit. Likväl sitter du där och tittar ut, funderar och låter livet passera förbi.

Ute blir det varmare för var dag som går och det syns. Snön försvinner, gräset börjar växa igen och fler människor rör sig där ute, passerar ditt fönster. Om du hade orken- energin, så hade du rest dig upp, gått ut, stannat till på något café, köpt dig en kaffe och satt dig på en bänk någonstans. Du hade kunnat göra det, det hade du, men det gör du inte utan sitter kvar och betraktar andra leva sina innehållsrika liv.

Du är på väg, har varit det länge, i tanken. Men det är inte detsamma som att resa sig och säga ”nog är nog. Nu räcker det”.

Det är bara inte det och det erfar du varje natt, varje dag, varje timme, varje minut, varje sekund. Du har ofta tänkt lämna men du vet helt enkelt inte hur man gör. Du är rädd, för vad händer sen? Vad kommer efteråt?

Du har varit med honom länge och i början var det spännande. Du längtade, såg fram mot tågresor, att få vara i ett annat land- någonstans så likt men ändå så annorlunda. Du hade njutit av att vara anonym, att inte känna någon och få upptäcka dig själv i ett annat sammanhang- ett sammanhang utan han den andra, ett sammanhang med någon som inte kände dig innan- bara då, någon som du lärde känna utan alla de andra.

Du hade nynnat på ”Over grensa møtte je. For å finne sjelefred. Og nå føler jeg meg hel. Du er min tvillingsjel” och varit löjligt lycklig.

Dina vänner hade skrattat och retat dig men det hade du struntat i för du hade varit förväntansfull, nyfiken och kär. Kanske inte upp över öronen förälskad men tillräckligt för att se allt i ett annat ljus. Denna nya, spännande människa hade gett dig det du behövde- något annat att tänka på, hade fått dig att glömma, fått dig att lämna all besvikelse och ditt brutna hjärta bakom dig.

Du kommer så väl ihåg det och ler stort när du tänker på hur det var då. Du minns det som igår och känner värmen sprida sig i hela din kropp, ända ner i fötterna och ut i tårna. För han fyllde en funktion- då. Sen gick tiden och minnena av det andra kom så småningom tillbaka, gjorde sig påminda. Du insåg, ganska snabbt, att du borde bearbetat, tagit itu med, inte bara flytt. Det är tankar som ännu hemsöker dig på nätterna då du inte kan sova.

Det svåraste har varit att veta vem du är utan honom, utan Isak. Du har länge kämpat med att komma underfund med dig själv för att kunna känna dig bekväm i ditt eget skinn och acceptera den du är. Om du lyckats, kommit någonvart genom åren, kan du inte säga men du hoppas ännu på att en dag, i framtiden, kunna säga att "Detta är jag och jag duger som jag är".

Solen skiner, laptopen är öppnad, fingrarna är redo, knapparna på tangentbordet väntar på dem men du kan bara inte, inget kommer ut. Ditt huvud är fullt av tankar och idéer men du lyckas inte sortera och organisera. Det är alltid så när du är på väg tillbaka från det stora svarta hål du ibland hamnar i. Det verkar som att ju äldre du blir desto längre tid tar det att återhämta sig och det tär på dig. Du andas in och andas ut försöker hitta något att tro på, något verkligt, något som berör och får dig att känna något.

 

//

 

Du står på stationen med en ryggsäck på ryggen och en rullväska bredvid dig, dina vänner ber dig att tänka om, ta en sekund att känna efter. Men det vill du inte. Du kramar om dem, viskar ett tack och går sedan slutgiltligt på tåget, fast bestämd att inte återvända, inte se tillbaka.

Du sätter dig ner på din plats, med andan i halsen, för någonstans känner du ändå att detta är ett förhastat beslut, att du kanske skulle ge det lite mer tid och inte rusa in i något nytt på en gång. Så du sluter ögonen, försöker stoppa tankarna från att ta över och lyssnar istället på fotsteg från främmande människor, det lugnar dig faktiskt, får dig att må bättre.

Du öppnar strax ögonen igen, tittar flyktigt på klockan och ser att det är två minuter kvar till avgång. Det kliar i dig att få ge dig av, få lämna perrongen tillsammans med tåget, vara på väg. Du rör rastlöst på benen, låter fotsulorna studsa mot den grå heltäckningsmattan när du plötsligt hör ivriga knackningar på fönstret. Du försöker strunta i dem, de är ändå inte menade för dig, men de slutar inte utan fortsätter enträget, så du vänder på huvudet.

Där står han med tårar i ögonen och tittar bedjande på dig, som för att säga ”Åk inte! Stanna!”

Ni låser era blickar och stirrar in i varandras ögon i vad som känns som en evighet. Det är så mycket som är osagt mellan er, så mycket som är ouppklarat, men samtidigt så har ni sagt alldeles för mycket, saker som inte går att ta tillbaka, som sårat er båda djupt. Trots det, trots allt ni sagt och gjort, står han där utanför fönstret och ber dig tyst att inte åka.

 

Men du minns och kan inte glömma. 

                                        _Du förtjänar att vara ensam._

_Allt det du säger är bullshit_

Hårda ord, tårar och besvikelse.

 

Du blinkar till och återvänder till verkligheten, till tåget där du sitter, på väg långt bort, och känner hur tvivel tränger sig på, försöker ta över. Din initiala reaktion är att resa dig upp, ta ner din väska från hyllan ovanför dig och gå ut för att krama om honom, säga att du stannar, att du inte ska någonstans. Det gör du dock inte utan trycker istället ner och skjuter undan. Du har bestämt dig och tänker inte ändra dig.

En signal ljuder och tåget börjar långsamt röra sig. Han reagerar snabbt, lägger sin ena hand på fönstret, spretar med fingrarna och följer med. Farten ökar- han likaså, med handen tryckt mot fönstret. Du för upp din egen hand, lägger den mot fönstret och möter hans, trycker till. Tåget accelererar snabbt och han tvingas till slut ge upp, kan inte följa med hur länge som helst.

Det sista du ser av honom är hur han står framåtlutad och försöker hämta andan medan du, inom dig, skriker ”ISAK”.

Du kommer fram till din destination och går rakt in i en famn. Du går in i den, medvetet och bestämt, andas in en doft som du lärt dig uppskatta och glömmer nästan... men bara nästan, såklart. För hur skulle du någonsin kunna glömma helt och hållet?

Du tvingar dig själv att fokusera på det som ligger framför dig- ditt nya liv med ny pojkvän, i en ny stad, nytt land och intalar dig själv att detta är exakt vad du vill, precis vad du behöver.

Han har sagt att han ska göra allt för att övertyga dig om att du inte alls förtjänar att vara ensam, och du ska försöka låta honom göra det. Du ska försöka släppa in, låta dig bli älskad och älska tillbaka.

 

 


	2. Vänster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Venstre" av Unge Ferrari och Medina

Du sitter i den röda fåtöljen med ditt ena ben bekvämt över armstödet, det andra vikt upp mot magen med hakan mot knät. Du försöker sträcka på dina tår, nudda golvet, utan att lyfta hakan. Det går nästan. Ställningen gör det lite besvärligt men till slut når stortån den skrovliga parketten och du drar den ansträngt mot golvet. Du blir smått svettig av ansträngningen och känner hur dina magmuskler faktiskt får arbeta på lite extra.

Isak sitter på sängen och filar på några sista detaljer av en uppsats som ska in om ett par dagar. Varje tryck mot tangenterna driver dig till vansinne för Isak har suttit med ”de sista detaljerna” i flera dagar nu, de verkar aldrig ta slut och du är frustrerad, var det redan för två dagar sedan.

Det är egentligen inte det att du är arg för att Isak pluggar, för visst ska han göra det, och du gillar det faktum att han är ambitiös och tar sina studier på allvar- det har du alltid gjort, och stöttar honom mer än gärna. Men nu är det ju bara så att du ställde in den där resan med grabbarna för Isak. Han sade att han inte hade så mycket kvar att göra, bad dig faktiskt att stanna hemma med honom så ni, för en gång skull,  kunde umgås. Ni har inte spenderat mycket tid med varandra den senaste tiden så du tvekade inte en sekund innan du lyfte luren, ringde Mikael och sade att du skulle stanna hemma, vara med Isak. Visst hade de blivit besvikna men de hade förstått. De vet ju så väl hur saker och ting varit, hur ni kämpar med ert förhållande.

Självfallet kan du ju ta dig upp ur fåtöljen och gå ut själv, vandra Oslos gator på egen hand, men det har du ingen lust med, vill ha Isaks sällskap men han är alltför upptagen- är alltid upptagen nuförtiden. Du gillar inte känslan du har inom dig, känslan av att vara den enda som satsar, bryr sig om ert förhållande. Det är såklart inte sant, Isak bryr sig. Det är i alla fall vad han säger men orden bleknar, förlorar betydelse, när han är så dålig på att visa, dålig på att realisera dem i handling.

Du sitter där, uttråkad och lyssnar på tangenter som trycks på. 'Klick, klick, klick'' låter det, om och om igen. Det tar liksom aldrig slut, det ekar i ditt huvudet och ökar i styrka för varje tryck. 'KLICK, KLICK, KLICK' . Om du har tur följs det av ett ohörbart mutter från Isak.

Du tittar upp, tar en titt på din pojkvän och ser att han rynkar med ögonbrynen. Du tar mod till dig och kryper upp till honom i sängen, tar resolut tag i datorn och ställer den på golvet.

”Ska vi säga att du är klar för idag” säger du och han grimaserar.

”Jag önskar verkligen det men jag har en hel del kvar” svarar han medan han sträcker på sig.

”Isak! Du ÄR klar, har varit det i flera dagar. Det blir inte bättre än vad det är nu” försöker du. ”Skicka in det!” fortsätter du sen.

Han böjer sig ner för att ta upp datorn men du hindrar honom. ”Lita på dig själv. Ett komma hit eller dit är inte värt all den energi du lägger ner på detta”.

”Du förstår inte....” börjar han men du avbryter ”JO det gör jag. Jag har också inlämningar och uppsatser. Jag vet precis hur det är.” säger du bestämt.

Isak tittar irriterat på dig men du tror dig veta hur du ska blidka honom, så du sätter dig grensle över hans skrev och smeker honom där du vet att han uppskattar det mest. Det är utpressning, och det är du medveten om, men bryr dig inte. Han stönar till och du känner hur han hårdnar under dig. Du böjer dig fram och kysser honom.

//

 

”Ta med mig någonstans!” säger du när ni ligger bredvid varandra och flämtar.

”Vart då?”

”Vartsomhelst, jag älskar när det är DU som kör.”

Han tittar äntligen på dig, ler sen stort och uppskattande mot dig, säger ”Ok. Kom då! Lets go!”

”Säkert? Vill du köra? Jag menar, ehrm, är du i tillstånd att köra nu genast?”

Han flinar och nickar, säger självsäkert ”Even, jag har haft körkort i fem år nu. Jag har inget emot att köra längre.”

”Jag tvivlar inte på dina körkunskaper men just nu, direkt efter??”

Han ger dig en kyss, reser sig sen upp, drar samtidigt med sig dig och kastar dina kläder till dig medan han försöker klä på sig sina egna.

Ni går ut i hallen och du snubblar nästan på hans jacka som ligger slängd på golvet. Han tar upp den, rotar i ena fickan och fiskar fram bilnycklarna, slänger dem i luften, fångar dem och blinkar sen åt dig. ”Titta vad koncentrationsmästaren kan göra! Detta kommer gå fint!”

//

 

Han kör gata upp och gata ner med ena handen självsäkert på ratten, den andra avslappnat på växelspaken. När han växlar syns ådrorna på handen extra mycket och det är sexigt, väldigt sexigt. Du älskar att betrakta hans händer när han kör. Trots att det var du som lärde honom köra har han blivit en mycket bättre bilförare än vad du någonsin kommer bli och du är stolt över honom. Sen han lärde sig köra bil är det faktiskt mer ofta han som kör, inte du, och det är du helt ok med.

Ni kommer fram till en korsning och han frågar dig ”vilket håll ska jag svänga?”

”Sväng vänster!”

”Ok” svarar han.

Detta är något ni gjorde då han lärde sig köra. Han frågade och du svarade alltid detsamma. När han blev mer bekväm med att köra slutade han att göra som du sade och frågade inte mer, tog egna beslut. Men idag frågar han och du svarar som du brukade.

Det kommer ännu en korsning och han frågar ”Vilket håll?”

Du svarar ”Vänster”.

Det känns härligt, bekant, hemvant och du njuter av interaktionen. Det är han, det är du, det är ni. Till slut är ni tillbaka där ni började och ni ler mot varandra, skrattar åt minnet och över hur löjliga ni är. Du känner dig nästan som nyförälskad.

Han bromsar in, kör in mot trottoaren och stannar bilen, stirrar rakt fram. Du kan inte låta bli att röra honom, är så svulten på närhet. Ja, ni hade sex för mindre än en timma sedan men det är inte den närheten du saknar. Du saknar Isak, saknar att få ta del av hans tankar, saknar att prata med honom, känner dig så långt borta från honom.

Medan du, tålmodigt, väntar på att han ska säga något, vad som helst egentligen, låter du dina fingrar diskret närma sig hans kropp. Pekfingret och långfingret börjar långsamt ta sig upp för hans högerarm, de når hans axel, fortsätter upp till hans hår, där de tvinnar en av hans många lockar. De gör det försiktigt och han lutar sig bakåt, slickar sig om läpparna och tar tag i din hand, håller den i sin.

Ni tittar på varandra men säger ingenting. Hans blick är intensiv och genomborrar dig. Du har haft så många tvivel på sistone och även om hans gröna ögon gör att de flesta av dem försvinner stannar några envetet kvar och får dig till slut att vända dig bort, bryta ögonkontakten. Han lyfter då era sammanflätade händer, utan att släppa taget, och tvingar dig att titta på honom igen. Ni ser in i varandras ögon och du känner hur mycket du fortfarande älskar. Du älskar honom av hela ditt hjärta, med alla hans dåliga vanor, humör och de fel beslut han tidigare tagit. Du älskar honom och hans blick säger dig att han älskar dig med.

Han böjer sig långsamt fram och kysser dig, du kysser tillbaka och, för första gången på länge, känner du att han verkligen är här med dig. Utan att kunna göra något åt det undslipper en suck av lycka dig och han smeker dig kärleksfullt till svar.

Men lyckan är inte långvarig för i ögonvrån ser du någon korsa gatan, någon du aldrig mer ville se. Ödets ironi väljer just detta ögonblick att påminna dig och du stelnar till, avbryter kyssen. Han tittar förvånat på dig, förstår ingenting tills det att han tittar ut genom bilfönstret.

”Even...” hör du han ångestfyllt säga när han upptäcker vem det är som passerar er.

//

Du tittar ut genom köksfönstret, solen lyser starkt på människorna som passerar förbi där utanför. De lever sina liv medan det tomma dokumentet, på skärmen framför dig, hånfullt skrattar åt dig. Du prövar att trycka ner några tangenter. Det är tyst i lägenheten och de bekanta klicken ljuder högt där du sitter. 'KLICK, KLICK, KLICK'.

Ljudet förknippar du fortfarande, efter alla dessa år, med Isak och du kan inte låta bli att undrar hur han har det idag. Du vet ingenting om hans liv längre, inte ett dugg, har inte sett honom på evigheter. Eller, mer korrekt, du HADE inte sett honom på väldigt länge.... tills du nyligen gjorde det.

Du åkte tillbaka för Mikaels 37 årsdag och ni gick ut för att fira. Du drack flera drinkar för mycket och fann dig själv dansandes på ett alltför trångt dansgolv. Bland blinkande discolampor kände du plötsligt en hand läggas på din axel och någon som viskade ”Even” in i ditt öra. Du vände dig om, lät den bekanta handen varsamt stryka din kind och utan att tänka dig för tryckte du dig mot den, precis så som du alltid gjorde förr. 

 

 

 


	3. Förrådd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Urettferdig" av Hkeem, Unge Ferrari.
> 
> Känns lite som om jag tagit mig vatten över huvudet med den här ficen. Har så många låtar jag vill skriva till men det är alltid ett eller annat i låtarna som inte passar in. Men jag kämpar på och hoppas ni vill läsa vidare.
> 
> Stora kramar till er alla som läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos.

Det har aldrig varit ett problem för dig att dyka ner i jobbet och hänge dig åt det- förutom då du är på väg tillbaka, tillbaka från ångesten och självföraktet, då du kämpar för att komma tillbaka till den du verkligen är, den version av dig själv du faktiskt står ut med. Det är där du befinner dig nu- på väg tillbaka.

Du har varit på väg tillbaka till det riktiga du ett tag nu och trodde väl egentligen att du redan kommit fram, sade det till och med till din chef häromdagen, ”Jag är redo, det är bättre nu”.

Men någonstans inom dig börjar du tro att du var lite snabb med att försäkra henne, för du känner dig faktiskt inte helt ok. Hjärnan känns fortfarande som bomull och jobbar lite långsammare än vad du skulle önska. Huvudet totalt blankt- tomt.

Vanligtvis brukar det hjälpa, inspirera, att se människor passera förbi men det gjorde det inte igår, inte heller idag och mest troligt inte imorgon. För om sanningen ska fram är dina tankar ockuperade av något helt annat.

Ett trångt, hett dansgolv, en varm och varlig hand som du, mot bättre vetande, hade lutat dig mot. Minnena får dina kinder att blossa upp, din kropp att rastlöst vrida sig i stolen. Samtidigt blir du frustrerad för det är ju liksom inte meningen att den där handen ännu ska få dig att känna något men det gör den och det distraherar dig, gör dig ofokuserad.

Du för frånvarande dina fingrar över tangentbordet, tittar återigen ut genom fönstret och ser då plötsligt en kvinna iklädd en gul, alldeles för stor, poncho. Det blåser lite där ute och gör att den fladdrar till något bakom henne. Det påminner dig om ett par gula gardiner, i ett sovrum, långt härifrån, vid en tidpunkt alltför längesedan.

//

Ni har diskuterat det i flera timmar nu. Din hals är torr av alla frågor du ställt. Förvisso, har han, tålmodigt, svarat på dem men du är ändå inte nöjd, inte alls. Du har ställt samma frågor om och om igen och han har låtit dig. Nu ligger ni tysta, det finns inga ord kvar. De tog slut för en lång stund sedan så nu ligger ni sida vid sida i sängen och stirrar upp i taket utan att säga något.

Du låter dina tårar tyst och långsamt rinna nerför kinderna. De är många och gör kudden våt. Isak stryker försiktigt bort dem, först tveksamt som om han frågar ”får jag?”.

När du inte föser undan hans hand, inte rör dig bort från honom, tar han det som en tillåtelse att fortsätta och flyttar sig, utan att fråga, närmare din kropp. Du märker att han gör det men säger inget och rycker bara obemärkt till när du känner hans läppar varsamt kyssa bort dina tårar, en efter en, medan han viskar ”Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig”.

Du kan inte vända dig om och titta in i hans ögon- du klarar det bara inte, så du fokuserar på det öppna fönstret ovanför era huvuden. Utanför hör du barn leka, hundar skälla, spårvagnar gnisslande bromsa in och stanna till för att strax åka vidare igen. Du blundar, lyssnar, tar in alla ljud och försöker föreställa dig hur sakerna och människorna bakom dem ser ut, visualiserar barnen på rutschkanan, hundar som, i sina koppel, hälsar på varandra, människor som går av och på spårvagnen, spårvagnschauffören. Du försöker spela upp det som en film, fantiserar om hur spårvagnschauffören nickar mot de påstigande och sen kliar sin näsa innan dörrarna stängs och spårvagnen kör vidare.

Du lyckas nästan glömma bort allt det onda, men bara nästan, för plötsligt sveper en vindpust in genom det öppna fönstret och får gardinerna att fladdra till. En av längderna träffar dig hårt i ansiktet och för dig tillbaka. Du öppnar ögonen och gardinernas starka gula färg bländar dig, sticker dig i ögonen. Gul är er färg och har alltid varit det. Ända sen den där dagen efter Halloween, i kollektivet, har den skarpa gula färgen symboliserat hopp för dig, gjort dig lycklig, till freds. Men för bara ett par dagar sedan läste du, någonstans, att färgen gul faktiskt är förräderiets färg och du kan inte låta bli att bittert skratta till när du inser hur mycket bättre den definitionen stämmer in på er, just nu.

Han ligger stilla bredvid dig, väntar. Det är då insikten slår dig- det finns ingen väg tillbaka från det här. Du kan inte förlåta och han kan inte göra det ogjort. Ni har kommit till en dead end helt enkelt. Du vet att han önskar att han aldrig hade gjort det, du vet det, men det hjälper inte. Det är gjort och du kan inte glömma så du gör det enda du kommer på i stunden. Du vänder dig om, möter hans blick, pussar han sen lätt på pannan, reser dig upp och går.

Du hör hans desperata stämma bakom dig ”Even, gå inte” och stannar därför upp, för en sekund, medan du tvekar ”Ska du? Ska du inte?”. Du suckar djupt, torkar dina tårar, lämnar.

//

Du försöker men får ingen rätsida på någonting alls. Allt känns så konstigt- overkligt- där du sitter ihopsjunken i soffan medan du uttråkad observerar de andra på festen, hur de glatt dansar runt omkring i vardagsrummet, obekymrade och glada. Du delar inte deras glädje, deras entusiasm. Ni är alla nästan 30 år gamla och du känner dig plötsligt lite för gammal för allt det som pågår runt dig.

Du tar ett fastare grepp runt glaset med dina fingrar för helt, utan vidare, känns glaset så tungt, som om du inte kommer orka hålla det uppe, eller ens föra det till dina läppar och ta en klunk. Du beslutar dig för att ställa ifrån dig det fulla glaset och böjer dig fram, tar en sista titt på den genomskinliga vätskan innan du slutligen, med en bestämd rörelse, överlämnar drinken åt sitt öde. Du lutar dig bakåt, oerhört nöjd med dig själv. Efter en stund ombestämmer du dig dock och tar hela drinken i ett svep. Du sveper den fort och grimaserar, ställer sedan det tomma glaset bland alla de andra tomma glasen på bordet. 

Egentligen vill du inte vara där men dina vänner hade gjort allt för att övertala dig. De hade varit ärliga och sagt att de inte hade en aning om huruvida Isak skulle vara där eller inte men att det faktiskt inte skulle spela någon roll för de skulle vara där för dig. 

Det var i alla fall vad de hade sagt men nu kan du inte se dem någonstans. Å andra sidan kan du inte se Isak heller. Så då spelar det ju faktiskt ingen roll om dina vänner är nära eller inte. Du är inte på humör för att umgås ändå och det visar du klart och tydligt. Flera tjejer har försökt hålla din blick i deras men det har varit förgäves- du är helt enkelt inte intresserad.

Det har bara gått ett par veckor och såret efter Isak är fortfarande vidöppet. Egentligen har du fått nog med alkohol men ser ett fullt glas i ögonvrån, ett glas som någon verkar ha glömt bort på det överfulla bordet. Du tar det tacksamt och dricker det med övertygelsen om att det kommer bedöva smärtan du känner. Och det gör det faktiskt, för plötsligt är det inte lika svårt att le, flirta lite- låtsas. 

Någon sätter sig bredvid dig och du tar ett ansträngt andetag, vänder dig om för att säga till att du inte vill ha sällskap men istället kommer det där inövade, glänsade, breda leendet fram. En korthårig brunett besvarar det ivrigt , lutar sig sedan bakåt och presenterar sig ”Hej, Marie”.

Du pratar, flirtar och skrattar och finner det överraskande enkelt för hon är trevlig, ser bra ut och får dig att tänka på annat. Men så plötsligt stannar musiken och samtidigt penetrerar en allt för bekant röst den dansande folkmängden. Du hör den och stelnar till.

Musiken sätts snart igång igen och du lägger armen om tjejen bredvid. Hon lutar sig villigt närmare, lägger nöjt sitt huvud på din axel och du tillåter henne, håller henne till och med lite tightare än vad du egentligen känner dig bekväm med. Hon blir som din sköld, ditt gömställe, något att dölja dig bakom.

Självklart ser han dig genast och du märker hur han sakta men säkert närmar sig er, hans blick förtvivlad, påsar under ögonen. Han är nära nu och du följer hans varenda steg. Ditt begär att röra honom ökar och du saknar känslan av hans hud mot din. Du tänker att du ska vänta in och åtminstone låta dig få känna doften av hans kropp, om så bara för en sekund. Luften darrar av anspänningen, du känner det i hela kroppen. Du väntar på honom, att han äntligen ska nå fram, ta i dig, men i sista sekund besinnar du ditt begär.

”Förlåt” säger du kvickt till brunetten bredvid dig och reser dig upp, rusar därifrån.

Du är inte där än, orkar inte, kan bara inte förmå dig till att stå öga mot öga med honom. Så du sticker och lyckas, på något vis, undkomma, fly till hallen, där du tar på dig skorna och skyndar dig ut genom dörren, utan att säga hej då till någon. Det spelar ingen roll, ingen kommer sakna dig ändå. ”Det är det aldrig någon som gör” tänker du.

Du kommer ut, andas in den ljumma vårkvällen och börjar gå. Inom dig känner du att du kanske är lite väl hård, till och med något feg som undviker att ta tag i saker men du känner dig alltför ostabil för att göra något åt det och är dessutom inte redo att förlåta det som hänt. Isak har alltid varit den du litat mest på och därför känns också sveket så mycket större, svårare att ta sig förbi, svårare att lägga bakom sig.

Det du och Isak hade var speciellt, ni älskade varandra så mycket och delade allt men så, en kväll, tog han det ifrån er och krossade allt ni hade byggt upp. Och för vad? För vad? Och kan du verkligen se honom i samma ljus som innan?

//

Klockan är 13:00 och solen har precis passerat sin högsta punkt, är långsamt på väg ner igen. Du sitter framför en tom skärm, har fortsatt inte lyckats skriva något. Du ger upp, reser dig från stolen, sätter på kaffebryggaren, lutar dig mot köksön och väntar på att det ska bli färdigt.

Medan du väntar plingar mobilen till och du tar fram den ur fickan, ser att du har två nya sms. Det första, som du ser, är från Peter.

( **13:07** )

_Jag går tidigare från jobbet idag. Kanske borde vi prata? Det känns som om det är dags nu, att vi väntat väl länge. Vad tycker du?_

 

Du svarar nästan direkt,

( **13:08** )

_Jo, vi borde väl det._

 

Ditt svar är alltför kort, för avvisande- det inser du. Men du har inte så mycket mer att tillägga. Ni borde prata- ordentligt, det är ni ju båda medvetna om. Dessutom är det du önskar säga inget man skriver i ett sms. Du vet vad du vill och ska försöka få det sagt- hur mycket det än eventuellt kommer smärta dig. Du ska verkligen försöka för det är du, Peter och framförallt er mångåriga relation värd.

Kaffet är klart, du tar dig en kopp, går tillbaka till datorn och hinner sätta dig innan du kommer ihåg att ytterligare ett sms väntar dig. Du fiskar upp mobilen ur fickan ännu en gång, låser upp den och ser att smset är skickat från ett nummer du inte känner igen. Du läser och långsamt går det upp för dig vem avsändaren är.

 

( **11:00** )

_Hej Even. Kanske borde jag inte skriva men jag kan bara inte låta bli. Jag vet också att det gått en tid sedan vi flyktig sågs och en evighet sedan vi hade riktig kontakt överhuvudtaget. Jag skulle ha skrivit mycket mycket tidigare- redan dagen efter, eller kanske skulle jag sprungit efter dig den där kvällen. Jag vet egentligen ingenting, förutom att det var som en uppenbarelse att se dig där på dansgolvet, ett under när du, efter allt som hänt, tillät mig röra dig, att du lutade dig mot mig. Jag insåg då hur mycket jag saknar dig, hur den största delen av mitt hjärta fortfarande bara har plats för dig, vilket gjort att jag aldrig riktigt släppt in någon annan. Kanske är det inte något du vill höra och jag ber om ursäkt om jag river upp gamla sår eller på något sätt gör dig upprörd- det är absolut inte min mening- långt ifrån. Jag har bara tänkt så mycket på dig genom åren, har aldrig riktigt kunnat släppa. Låter det patetiskt? Jag förväntar mig ingenting av dig men vill bara att du ska veta att om du vill prata lite (kanske ses till och med?) så skulle jag bli väldigt glad (mer glad än du någonsin kan ana)._

_Kram Isak_

 

Du läser smset en gång, två, tre gånger. Du läser det ända tills du tappar räkningen, tills du kan sluta ögonen och ändå recitera det inom dig. Du läser det fortfarande när det slår i ytterdörren och Peter ropar ”Hallå! Jag är hemma nu”

Först då stoppar du undan telefonen, harklar dig, tar ett djupt andetag och ropar tillbaka ”Jag sitter i köket”.

Peter kommer strax in, lägger sina händer på vardera av dina axlar, kysser din nacke.


	4. Tillbaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på när man läser: "Tommelen på vekta" av Cezinando  
> Hela albumet är ju helt fantastiskt, har nog lyssnat sönder det de senaste två åren.
> 
> Återigen, ett stort varmt tack till er som fortsätter läsa, lämnar kudos och kommenterar. Tycker så mycket om er!

Du har dragit ner rullgardinerna, de sluter tätt, släpper inte in något ljus. Inte för att det är speciellt ljust ute ändå, tvärtom, det är grått och regnet öser ner. Regndropparna smattrar hårt mot fönstret. Du ligger still på sängen och lyssnar, tänker att du borde göra något, gå ut, kanske höra av dig till någon, säga att du är tillbaka, men det gör du inte. Du ligger kvar på den nyköpta resårmadrassen, som ännu är inplastad, och funderar på huruvida du ska börja montera ihop sängen eller strunta i det. Du sätter dig upp, kisar runt i det mörka rummet och bestämmer dig för att göra det vid ett annat tillfälle, just nu vill du bara ligga och känna av, vänja dig vid att vara här och inte där.

Mobilen ringer plötsligt, stör dig, lyser upp det mörka rummet. Det är Peter och du suckar högt för du vill inte prata med honom, inte just nu, kanske aldrig mer. Ni har pratat nog, ni är färdiga- i alla fall enligt dig och du hoppas att Peter också snart inser det. Du undrar hur mer tydlig du kunde ha varit, vad mer du kunde ha sagt för att få honom att förstå, låta dig gå, släppa taget och gå vidare.

 

//

 

Du står återigen på en centralstation, på en perrong vid ett tåg. En konstig känsla av deja vu kommer över dig. Det känns som om du varit här förr och det har du ju faktiskt, egentligen. Skillnaden är att du, den här gången, inte åker ifrån något utan mot något, till något du önskar ska ske, istället från något du vill undvika ta itu med. Du försöker desperat klamra dig fast vid det när du förbereder dig för att gå på tåget. Benen skakar lätt och dina kinder darrar av ditt ansträngda leende. Du vill detta men du är nervös, osäker, på hur det kommer gå.

 

Även om det är svårt att säga hej då till personen som står framför dig, någon som varit en stor del av ditt så länge, vet du att det är rätt. Du känner det i hela kroppen- det är rätt. För du har försökt, verkligen försökt, men är nu helt övertygad om att det är dags att ge dig av, säga hej då. Han vill inte se dig kliva upp för det höga trappsteget, ber dig stanna- ge det en chans till men du vet att det inte går och vill inte såra honom mer, orkar inte titta in i hans bruna ögon och se dem be dig om att ändra ditt beslut, ta det tillbaka.

 

”Du, du vet att detta är det enda rätta.” säger du ömt.

 

Han tittar på dig och svarar trotsigt ”Gör jag verkligen det?”

 

”Ja det gör du”. Du lägger en hand på hans axel och klämmer till, vågar inte ge honom en kram av rädsla för att inge honom nytt hopp, för det finns inget.

 

Du fortsätter ”Vi har gjort vårt bästa, DU har gjort ditt bästa och jag har försökt men...jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde ge dig det du vill ha, säga det du egentligen vill höra men jag kan inte, jag kan bara inte för det vore en lögn.”

 

Han nickar och tårarna blänker i hans stora bruna ögon, ”Jag vet att du försökt. Jag vet det, jag bara önskar att det vore annorlunda, att vi inte stod här utan satt hemma i soffan framför någon dålig film med armarna runt varandra.”

 

Du tittar på honom när han pratar, ger honom all din uppmärksamhet, för du vet att ni, mest troligt, inte kommer ses på länge- om ens någonsin igen. Du lyssnar men börjar bli rastlös, otålig, kan inte gå på tåget fort nog. Du är osäker men lutar dig ändå fram och ger honom en kram, viskar ”Jag har älskat dig, tro inget annat.”

 

”Bara inte nog” viskar han sorgset tillbaka.

 

”Nej, jag gjorde nog aldrig det”, du är ärlig och hoppas att han ska uppskatta det, att det ska göra det lättare för honom men han frustar till och drar sig undan, säger ”Det var inte snällt sagt.”

 

Du blir irriterad och suckar ”Kanske är jag inte så snäll då!”

 

Du släpper honom för sista gången, med känslan av att allt gick helt fel, men du ser inte tillbaka, tvingar dig själv att titta rakt fram, kan inte möta hans blick, vill inte se hans tårar, går snabbt på tåget och sätter dig ner på din plats.

 

 

//

 

Rummet är mörkt och tyst, ensamt och tomt. Det är längesedan du var helt ensam, längesedan du inte förväntat dig att någon skall komma in genom ytterdörren med hämtmat eller att du ska få en kyss godnatt. Det är längesedan, så längesedan att du faktiskt inte kan minnas sist en dag passerade utan något sådant. Peter var alltid fantastisk på att visa hur uppskattad du var och det blev nästan som en drog och kanske var det det som fick dig att stanna så länge, även när du visste att det inte var det du egentligen ville.

Tanken på Peter fyller dig med saknad och du känner hur den börjar ta över innan du lyckas hindra känslan från att få dig i sitt grepp. För du vet ju så väl att det inte är Peter i sig du saknar och att beslutet att vara här, att komma tillbaka, är ditt eget val, något du verkligen vill. Det är bara det att du aldrig tyckt om att vara ensam, behöver någon hos dig.

 

Magen kurrar till högt och du inser att du måste äta något. Du går fram till kylskåpet, tar en titt, suckar högt när du ser att det, i princip, är helt tomt, vilket innebär att du måste gå och handla. Du har absolut ingen lust att lämna lägenheten, rädd att, oförberedd, möta någon du känner och behöva förklara dig.

 

Villrådigt ser du dig omkring i den lilla lägenheten, osäker på om din hunger faktiskt är så stor att du verkligen måste gå ut, för regnet smattrar fortfarande mot fönstret och din regnjacka glömde du, olyckligtvis, kvar i den andra lägenheten, långt från där du nu befinner dig. Du har tänkt köpa en ny men det har bara inte blivit av ännu. Du suckar frustrerat när du tar på dig din gröna parkas och beger dig ut i ett regnigt Oslo.

 

Strax utanför lägenheten ligger ett REMA 1000 men av någon anledning går du inte in utan fortsätter gatan ner. Du vandrar bekanta gator och undrar varför du inte gjort det tidigare, för du känner, överraskande nog, en sådan enorm lättnad och glädje över att äntligen vara hemma.

 

Du undrar hur länge det kommer dröja innan folk får nys på att du är tillbaka och hur de kommer reagera när de får reda på att du redan varit här i två veckor. Ett sting av dåligt samvete slår dig och du bestämmer dig för att, åtminstone, ringa Mikael- kanske redan ikväll. Du vet att du, förr eller senare, kommer stöta på någon du känner och att det då, snabbt, kommer sprida sig att du är hemma igen utan att ha hört av dig, det vill du helst undvika. Du lovar dig själv att du ska ringa Mikael och de andra, låta dem veta och sedan, när du tagit mod till dig, ta kontakt med Isak- allt i sinom tid. Du har ännu inte svarat på smset han skickade för ett par veckor sedan, det som gjorde att du äntligen bestämde dig. Kanske borde du börja där? Med att skicka ett sms?

 

Det är bara det att ödet vill något helt annat. Regnet har precis upphört och du märker hur genomvåt du faktiskt är. En pub uppenbarar sig och du öppnar dörren för att gå in, kanske torka lite, ta en öl. Det är fullt av folk där inne och de vrålar högt precis när du tar ditt första steg in i värmen. Någon fotbollsmatch är igång och verkar engagera alla. Det är verkligen inte din grej, överhuvudtaget inte, så du vänder dig om och öppnar dörren för att gå ut.

 

Det är då du ser honom.

 

Isak står endast några meter bort med ögonen fästa på den stora skärmen, håller krampaktigt en öl i handen. Han har ännu inte lagt märke till dig och du låter dig stirra, ta in honom. Du funderar på att släppa taget om dörren och gå fram till honom men dina fötter lyder dig inte utan de fortsätter ut på gatan, för dig rakt in i en vattenpöl. Där blir du stående och iakttar honom. Din kropp längtar, ditt huvud fantiserar om armar runt din midja, läppar mot läppar.

 

Snart kommer verkligheten ikapp dig och paniken gör sig till känna. Du är inte redo, detta är inte vad du har planerat, Du ska ju skicka ett sms, bestämma en träff, en date till och med kanske. Ni ska inte träffas här och nu. Du vill planera, ha på dig din snygga skjorta, tighta jeans, inte träffas så här- genomvåt, med svarta ringar under ögonen och joggingbyxor med hål på ena knät.

 

Plötsligt smyger sig någon upp bakom Isak och kramar om honom, kysser hans hals. Du ser det hända men kan inte göra något åt det. Så du sväljer ner din avundsjuka, din besvikelse och börjar gå därifrån, ganska lättad egentligen om du ska vara ärlig. Men Isak måste ha ett sjätte sinne för när du kastar en sista blick in genom fönstret har han fått syn på dig. Ni tittar på varandra, du försöker dig på ett leende och han ler tillbaka.

 

Isak tar ett steg bort från mannen och skakar på huvudet, tittar sen lite ursäktande i din riktning och söker din blick. Mannen ser förvånat på Isak och lyfter frågande på ögonbrynen, men när han ser vem det är Isak stirrar på ändras hans uppsyn. Han krymper ihop på något sätt, böjer sig fram och viskar något i Isaks öra. Du ser hur Isak sträcker ut sin hand, stryker den över en kind och hur mannen, kort därefter, tar sin öl, ställer den på baren och sedan går.

 

Isak väntar inte länge innan han tar några bestämda steg i din riktning men du stoppar honom och skakar på huvudet medan du kämpar för att hålla dina nerver i schack och samtidigt, skakigt, tecknar med ena handen att ni ska höras av på telefon. Att se Isak så nära någon annan var ju inte riktigt vad du hade förväntat dig och du behöver mer tid. Han verkar förstå och nickar kort.

Du vänder dig om och går omtumlad hemåt igen, stannar till i affären, handlar mat.

Pytt i pannan fräser i stekpannan framför dig när telefonen plingar till. Du tar bort maten från plattan, stänger sen av spisen och går mot soffbordet, där telefonen ligger, och öppnar meddelandet.

Det är från Isak och du ler, ler så stort att du glömmer av att titta var du sätter fötterna. De stöter till en av dina ouppackade kartonger och du svär högt, för lilltån får sig en rejäl smäll. Uppgivet tittar du ner mot golvet, där ligger nu alla dina målargrejer utspridda och du böjer dig ner för att samla ihop dem. Men istället tar du upp en av penslarna, lägger den mellan pekfingret och tummen, känner på den, väger den försiktigt i din hand och fylls plötsligt av ett begär att använda den.

Du sätter dig ner, tar ett papper, staffliet, lite färg och börjar måla, glömmer allt annat

 

 


	5. Blodmåne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Nede" av Robin T och Frida
> 
> Den här artisten är min nya favorit. Han är sjukt bra. Om du gillar den här låten ta även då och lyssna på "Hold Min Skjebne" av samma artist. <3 <3 <3

Det finns vissa saker du inte vill höra, inte behöver höra, saker som folk alltid säger. Du vet ju att de bara menar väl, du vet det. När du hör dem sägas vill du egentligen bara skrika rakt ut att ”du vet inte vad du pratar om!” ”Det är inte samma sak!” men du håller inne det, ler och mumlar ett ”Tack” eller något annat som du lyckas få ur dig. Du biter ihop, räknar tyst till tio inom dig innan du återigen tittar upp och tar vid där du stoppat.

 

Peter, som inte gjort något annat än att vara där för dig, som stått ut med det mesta för dig- för er, gjorde ofta så, sade det som han trodde förväntades av honom, ”Det är ok, alla blir deprimerade”, ”Det sitter bara i ditt huvud”, ”Men du som har så mycket att vara glad över”.

 

Han menade väl men du kunde inte uppskatta det utan blev irriterad istället, stötte bort honom, skällde och fick dåligt samvete av hans tårar. Efteråt bad du alltid om ursäkt, försökte gottgöra och visa din tacksamhet. Det förstår du ju nu att du inte skulle ha gjort, du skulle ha varit ärlig, sagt som det var, vad du ville.... men det gjorde du aldrig. Du kände aldrig att du kom så nära att du vågade öppna dig och säga det till honom. Och vad skulle han kunna säga? Egentligen? Vad skulle han kunna säga som inte blivit sagt förut?

 

Isak, däremot, visste alltid vad han skulle säga. Du kanske inte uppskattade det där och då, när det hände, men efteråt kändes alla de saker han hade sagt till dig, där i mörkret under ert tjocka täcke, helt rätt, som om han räddat dig från att gå under.

”Du är inte ensam!”, ”Du är viktig för mig”, ett enkelt ”Vill du ha en kram” med en tyst förståelse för om du försiktigt skakade på huvudet.

Och det allra allra viktigaste, det som betydde mest ”När allt det här är över kommer jag fortfarande finnas här!”. Inga överflödiga ord, endast några få som betydde allt.

 

Om Peter hade sagt allt det där till dig, eller ens vetat om att det var det du behövde höra, vet du inte hur du hade reagerat. Ville du ens höra de orden från honom? Hade du varit redo att höra dem komma från hans mun? Höra dem från honom, inte från Isak? Du vet inte och nu behöver du egentligen inte veta längre och har ingen aning om varför du, plötsligt, överhuvudtaget sitter och tänker på det.

 

Dina händer är kladdiga av all färg och du torkar medvetet av dem på dina utnötta joggingbyxor. Du vet inte hur mycket klockan är bara att det är sent, att du suttit alldeles för länge framför papper på ett staffli. Ditt sinne är förvånansvärt lätt och du känner dig mycket bättre än vad du gjort på väldigt länge. Laptopen, på bordet framför dig, stör dig inte för även om du ännu inte har kommit så långt att du kan börja skriva igen så har du ändå gjort något, inte bara suttit och stirrat rakt ut i luften. Du har gjort något du gillar, något du inte gjort på flera år, och det är ett enormt framsteg.

 

Det är sent, mitt i natten, men du ställer dig i duschen ändå, låter det heta vattnet skölja över din stela kropp. När du står där kommer du ihåg smset från Isak och skyndar dig att bli klar. När allt schampo är ute ur håret hoppar du snabbt ut ur duschen, går naken ut i vardagsrummet, öppnar en kartong och tar ut en handduk. Den är alltför kort för din långa kropp men du försöker ändå knyta den runt din midja och sätter dig sen i soffan. Handduken skyler inte ens hälften av dig men du är ju själv där i lägenheten, har ingen att ta hänsyn till, så du låter den falla mot det kalla tyget och öppnar meddelandet.

 

 **Isak** (20:45)

_Säg till när du är redo att ses. Ja, jag skriver NÄR för jag vill inte tänka på att det kanske kommer bli så att du faktiskt inte hör av dig. Jag menade vad jag skrev sist och hoppas du hör av dig även om du såg det du såg tidigare, att det inte hindrar dig från att skicka ett sms, ringa. Jag ville verkligen komma ut till dig men det verkade som om du inte ville att jag skulle göra det. Ville du det? Kanske borde jag bara gått ut?_

_Hur länge har du varit tillbaka? Vet någon om att du är här? Jag har inte hört något nämligen. Kanske har du bett folk att inte säga? Jag blev jätteosäker här nu. Saknar dig. Förlåt, jag ska inte pressa dig genom att ställa en massa frågor. Hör av dig när du vill och är redo._

 

 

Du ler stort av meddelandet men får samtidigt ont i magen för du vill inte att Isak ska känna sig osäker eller tvivla, vill absolut inte låta honom sväva i ovisshet. Du vet ju vad du vill men tänker att det kanske är lite väl tidigt att träffa honom. Det blir ju, på något sätt, som om du lämnar en famn och går direkt in i en annan, som om det inte spelar någon roll vem du springer till och Isak är ju inte vem som helst, han spelar roll.

 

Du går till köksfönstret och tittar ut. Himlen skiftar i rött, den är vackert blodröd och du öppnar upp fönstret för att se den bättre, lutar dig ut, stirrar och känner nattblåsten slå dig i ansiktet.

 

//

 

Ni står i Ekebergparken och tittar ut över staden. Isak håller om dig och du håller om honom tillbaka. Ni klamrar fast vid varandra och du kysser hans ena tinning. Det är en fantastiskt vacker natt och ni är tillsammans med era vänner. Ni kan höra dem bakom er, de skrattar, pratar och spelar musik- umgås. Ni har dragit er undan lite, vill vara ifred, ensamma utan de andra en stund medan ni väntar. Du är otålig ”Hur länge ska vi vänta?”

 

Isak tittar på sin klocka och säger tålmodigt ”Några minuter till bara!”, viskar sedan in i ditt öra ”Jag älskar dig”

 

Du vänder dig om och stirrar in i hans ögon, vill säga det tillbaka men får inte fram något, din röst bär inte. Istället böjer du dig fram och kysser honom, lägger så mycket känsla du bara kan i den, håller om honom än hårdare, hårdare än någonsin tidigare och hoppas han förstår hur mycket du älskar honom. En tår rinner nerför din kind och han märker det givetvis, torkar försiktigt bort den med sin tumme.

 

”Nu Even. Nu börjar det!”

 

Du måste tänka efter innan du hänger med på vad han syftar på. Ni vänder era blickar upp mot den nattsvarta himlen och ser det hända, hur månen sakta skiftar färg från lysande gulvit till dunkelt blodröd.

 

”Där är den” får du fram ”Den blodröda månen”.

 

Det är vackert, tar andan ur dig men samtidigt får det dig att känna dig så liten, så obetydlig. Du trycker dig mot Isak, går så nära du kan, för i Isaks famn känner du dig säker, där kan du släppa alla mörka tankar som vill få grepp om dig, dra dig ner.

 

Du hör de andra närma sig med släpande, berusade fotsteg och flaskor som klinkar mot varandra. Ivrig att få det sagt innan de andra kommer fram säger du fort ”Du och jag Isak! Alltid du och jag!”

 

//

 

Nattblåsten och himlens blodröda färg påminner dig, får dig att minnas. Ni var lyckliga där ni stod och tittade ut över Oslo medan ni hårt höll om varandra. Ni var varandras- länge, ända tills ni inte var det, tills allt hände och du gav dig av. Och nu? Vad kommer hända nu? Du försöker envist hålla fast vid minnet av den där kvällen, vill inte tänka på det andra, men det tränger sig in ändå, gör sig till känna.

 

Inifrån vardagsrummet hör du din mobil vibrera till. Du tar genast ett steg bakåt, huttrar till, känner hur kall du faktiskt är, stänger fönstret och går långsamt tillbaka in.

 

 

 **Isak** (02:15)

_Jag vet att jag svikit dig förr, att du därför kanske har svårt att lita på mig, men jag hoppas att åren som gått gör det lättare för dig att förlåta. (snälla säg att du kommer höra av dig!)_

 

Du läser meddelandet men glädjen infinner sig inte, den uteblir. För ingen famn finns där för att hindra dina mörka tankar, ingen famn att försäkra dig om att allt kommer gå bra. Istället flimrar bilder av tomma flaskor, smutstvätt i stora högar vid en säng och rödgråtna ögon förbi bakom dina slutna ögonlock. Det är då du inser hur skört allt är, hur skör du är, hur skör er relation fortfarande faktiskt är.

Du svarar honom ändå- såklart. Innan ville du skriva en hel roman till Isak men nu skriver du endast ett par ord, trycker snabbt på 'skicka' och slänger sen ifrån dig mobilen innan du sätter dig på soffan och drar en filt över din frusna kropp.

 

 **Du** (02:20)

_Jag hör av mig_

 


	6. Osäker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Ambivalent" av Chris Baco
> 
> Stort tack till er som läser! Ni är fina.
> 
> Kram på er! <3

På något sätt var det ändå enklare att lämna, då, i alla fall lättare än att komma tillbaka, nu. Då var du ung och fortfarande lite ovarsam- vild och oförsiktig, inte bara med andra utan även med dig själv, kanske främst med dig själv faktiskt, om du ska vara helt ärlig.

Nu, nu är du äldre, mer mogen och ödmjuk, tänker efter före, analyserar och försöker förstå. Du har rutiner som du följer, att följa regler har blivit en stor del av ditt liv. Du skulle till och med gå så långt och säga att de blivit livsviktiga för att du ska kunna få livet att fungera. Peter var en stor del av dem och utan honom får du inte riktigt ihop det. Du gillar inte att det är så men det är inget du känner att du  kan göra något åt. Kanske sen men inte just nu.

För varje dag du är tillbaka blir det mer uppenbart att rutinerna, du så varsamt och noggrant byggt upp, inte hör hemma här, för det som fungerade där fungerar inte här- i alla fall inte än. Det borde inte vara så svårt, absolut inte, men den bittra sanningen är att det är det.

När du åkte tillbaka insåg du inte alls vilken omställning det skulle innebära för ditt liv och kunde inte alls föreställa dig hur det skulle kännas att vara tillbaka. Du hade en föreställning om saker och ting och tog ett beslut utifrån den. Inte hade du tänkt att du skulle känna dig så här ur gängorna, så förvirrad och så förtvivlat utmattad. För det måste du ändå erkänna, du känner dig rätt sliten, något uppgiven och har börjat ifrågasätta precis alla beslut du tagit som fört dig hit.

Inget är som du trodde det skulle vara och du känner dig rätt så vilsen i tillvaron. Här, är du ensam (även om du inte skulle behöva vara det, egentligen). Där, hade du alltid någon hos dig och omställningen från det ena till det andra är större än förväntat. Även om det är så att du själv väljer att hålla dig undan.

//

Du stirrar på de två tabletterna i din hand, stoppar dem sedan vant i munnen och gör ett försök att svälja ner dem med en rejäl klunk vatten. Det går inte, de fastnar i halsen, så du tar ännu en klunk vatten. Tabletterna ger då äntligen upp, glider trögt genom halsen, ner i magen och lämnar en besk bismak efter sig i munnen. Sen tar du den lila tandborsten, som ligger prydligt på ena kanten av handfatet, plockar upp den och borstar dina tänder, du gör det lugnt och metodiskt, gnuggar dem mjukt- en för en och spottar sedan ut tandkrämsresterna, torkar munnen med en frottéhandduk. Tyget känns strävt och hårt mot ditt nyrakade ansikte.

Du lutar dig mot handfatet, granskar varenda rynka i ditt ansikte och grimaserar missnöjt, för det är ingen vacker syn- fårorna går djupt i pannan och små grå hårstrån glänser i lampans sken. Du försöker dock hålla skenet uppe, även här, i din ensamhet, trots att ingen kan se dig.

Ambivalent men ändå hoppfullt intalar du dig själv att ”Kanske, bara kanske, är det inte omöjligt att få det att fungera även här- med honom”.

Du vill verkligen att det ska fungera, det vill du. Inget har någonsin känts så viktigt. Du är tillbaka för gott, har inga planer på att ge dig av igen. Det är bara det att du inte är bra på att ta beslut, göra ett val. Det tar tid och tid är inget som fungerar för dig, som verkar till din fördel, snarare tvärtom. Ju längre tid som passerar, ju mer du ältar och grubblar, desto mer övertygad blir du om att det du tänker och känner inte stämmer, inte överensstämmer med verkligheten, att du inbillar dig. Du vet att du måste göra något åt din situation innan du lyckas övertala dig själv om att det är meningslöst, inte spelar någon roll, inte kommer fungera. 

//

Du är ute och går och av en händelse stöter du på Mikael. Han ser dig först för du är noga med att inte titta upp, hålla blicken riktad nedåt och hålla distans, vilket är en dålig ovana du lagt till med sen du kom tillbaka. Han ser dig och ropar kanske på dig. Du är inte säker för du går där på gatan, lite i din egen värld, när du plötsligt känner ett par händer på din axel. Mikael ler stort när han säger något som du inte kan höra med lurar i öronen. Du stirrar förvånat på honom innan du kommer på dig själv och tar ut en av dem.

Självklart oroade du dig helt onödan för det är bara glada miner, inte ett endaste anklagande ord om varför du inte hört av dig, bara en innerlig kram och en pratstund. Mikael vill inte höra av några ursäkter och protesterar högljutt när du trevande försöker förklara dig. Du slappnar av och skrattar åt något han berättar. Det är fint att se honom och du känner hur mycket du faktiskt har saknat hans sällskap.

Men även om du saknat honom så är det inte Mikael i sig som du uppmärksammar mest. Det som drar till sig din blick är kameran som hänger i en rem runt hans hals. Du kan inte sluta stirra och övermannas av en lust att fråga om du kan få hålla i den, kanske ta några bilder. Men Mikael hinner före, ser antagligen något i din blick.

”Vill du testa?” frågar han och ler.

Osäker dröjer du med svaret.

”Jag ser att du vill” flinar han.

Du tittar på honom och nickar försiktigt ”Får jag?”

”Självklart! Var det längesedan du fotade eller?”

Du nickar återigen och tar ivrigt emot kameran.

Genom linsen ser allt annorlunda ut- solen skiner plötsligt mer, färgerna lyser tydligare. Alla detaljer, runt omkring dig, pockar på din uppmärksamhet och gör det svårt för dig att fokusera på vad Mikael säger. Du ger slutligen, motvilligt, tillbaka kameran. Ditt hjärta dunkar hårt när du släpper taget och tar ett steg bakåt.

Ni skiljs åt med löften om att ses snart.

”Hör av dig” säger Mikael och tittar menande på dig innan han vänder sig om och går vidare.

Tusen gånger lättare till sinnet fortsätter du din promenad och ser fram mot att träffa honom igen, när du har landat, funnit dig till rätta igen.

//

Under veckan som gick tvingade du dig själv att packa upp fler lådor. Det behövde göras, även om varje låda är ett minne, en tillbakablick, påminnelse om det liv du, frivilligt, lämnat bakom dig. Hittills har du plågat dig igenom två stora lådor med fotoalbum, en lite mindre med, bland annat, gamla biobiljetter och kärleksförklaringar skrivna på färgglada post it lappar. Det var några kämpiga dagar men du tog dig igenom och känner dig mycket starkare nu än innan. Det bästa hittade du dock i lådan du packade upp i morse, en låda som varit nedpackad alltför länge, ända sedan då du lämnade Oslo.

Du tittar ivrigt ner i lådan, tar upp en del av innehållet- din gamla kamera och väger den i din hand innan du vant för den mot ansiktet. Du andas tungt och känner dig mer exalterad än på väldigt länge. När du var yngre var det din stora passion att stå bakom kameran men med åren har den fallit lite i glömska. Nu kommer den dock tillbaka- och det med full styrka. Bara tanken på att få gå ut med kameran runt halsen får dig att känna dig hög, som om du går på droger. Med ett upprymt skratt tar du på dig skorna, rusar ner för trapporna och ut på gatan.

//

Musiken strömmar in i dina öron medan du, med raska steg, tar dig till Akerselva. Här känner du varje sten, varje liten vrå och du går vant framåt på vägen. Musiken stänger ute alla störande ljud, det är bara du och kameran, inget annat som distraherar. Dina fötter vet vart du ska innan du själv gör det. De går framåt och du följer. Ibland stannar de till och du tar några bilder, går inte vidare förrän du fått den där perfekta bilden.

Fötterna visar dig vägen och du låter dig ledas, har ingen makt över vart de tar dig. De för dig förbi 'Syng', Blå och Mathallen, genom Kubaparken, över Kjærlighetsbrua med alla sina nyckellås och slutligen upp på toppen av Vøyfossen. Där stoppar de tvärt och du stirrar hypnotiserat på det forsande vattenfallet medan du försöker få de skummande vattendropparna på bild, göra dem rättvisa, innan du sätter dig på gräset utanför Hønse- Lovisa med en rykande het kopp kaffe.

Utan att veta om det har du gått den väg ni ofta gick tillsammans- du och Isak- och nu när du är framme, sitter ner och blundar, ekar vartenda ord som sades, då, inne i ditt huvud. Du känner hans läppar mot dina, hör hans röst viska ”Jag älskar dig” in i dina öron. Det var också här de sista, ödesdigra, orden mellan er blev sagda, innan allt gick så snett.

De goda minnena överskuggar de mindre bra, vilka har bleknat i takt med åren som gått. Här och nu minns du mer hur du och Isak gick den här vägen tillsammans och köpte en glass inne på Mathallen för att avsluta med en kaffe just här, på toppen, utanför Hønse- Lovisas.

Du visste inte att du skulle hit idag, det bara blev så, och det känns fint, härligt att få uppleva igen- även om det går runt i ditt huvud efter alla nygamla intryck. Du är nöjd med dig själv för du har ändå, på något vis, uträttat något.. Kameran är full av bilder och dina ben ömmar lite lätt, ovana vid att röra på sig.

Det är i mitten av maj, solen står högt på himlen men vindarna blåser ännu lite kalla. Du huttrar till, tar en klunk av det varma kaffet och tar dig en titt runt, tänker precis lägga dig ner en stund då du får syn på en ensam person. Han sitter på en av stolarna på uteserveringen och tittar ner på sin telefon. Mannen ser väldigt bekant ut och du blinkar med ögonen ett par gånger innan du inser vem det är. Utan att tänka efter reser du dig upp och går självsäkert fram, ställer dig bakom, lägger dina händer framför hans ögon, säger ”Gissa vem!”

Mannen rycker till och tar bort dina händer, vänder sig om. ”Even?”

Du sätter dig försiktigt ner mittemot honom och håller andan.

”Hej!” viskar du sedan samtidigt som du kämpar med att trycka undan de mindre bra minnena som trycker på, som försöker göra sig påminda och göra dig osäker.

”Du hörde inte av dig....” börjar han men stoppar mitt i, tystnar, och tittar på dig med sina gröna ögon.

Du svarar honom inte, tar bara hans hand och flätar samman era fingrar. Han låter dig göra det men tittar undrande på dig.

”Du, Isak?” börjar du tveksamt men ändrar fort ditt tonfall och försöker låta säkrare än vad du faktiskt är.

”Ska vi gå ner till Mathallen och ta en glass, sätta oss på bänken och bara vara lite?”

”Ok” svarar han och ler mot dig.

Han ställer sig upp, drar dig med sig och stirrar djupt in i dina ögon innan han ger dig en kram. Du önskar att han ska kyssa dig men det gör han inte, istället stryker han dig ömt över kinden och säger ”Ska vi gå!”

 

 


	7. Tillit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Hvis du vill" av Unge Ferrari och Tomine Harket.
> 
> Sista kapitlet! Ett stort hjärtligt Tack till er som läst. Tusen kramar till er alla!
> 
> Detta har varit en utmaning och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ställer mig till den här ficen men nu är den i alla fall färdig ;)

Dina känslor för Isak är inte som något annat, du kan inte rättvist beskriva dem för de är starkare, större, än allt annat . Och du låter dig känna dem- förutsättningslöst. Ja, du känner igen dem lite från förr, även om det är helt annorlunda nu. Nu känner du dem utan den eviga oron som alltid fanns där förr. Förr, var det som om ditt liv stod och föll med honom men nu vet du bättre, har lärt dig att det inte behöver vara så, att du kan klara dig själv- utan. På något sätt gör det känslorna större, mer verkliga, mer intensiva. Du kan inte förklara det med ord, vill inte heller göra det utan låter dig känna och njuta av det.

 

Du känner dig säker för nu vet du att ni alltid kommer välja varandra Du väljer honom, han väljer dig, du vet det nu.

 

Du går ner för backen med bagen på ena axeln, lunkar långsamt, har inte bråttom. Klockan visar att det är gott om tid och du visslar lite för dig själv där du går. Det är tidig morgon, gatorna är öde och du är på väg.

 

//

 

Ni sitter tysta på bänken, håller varandra i händerna, slickar på era glassar, tittar på människor. Livet känns bra, som om allt är som det ska- äntligen. Den saknad och tomhet du känt så länge är puts väck och du vågar äntligen tro på att saker och ting kommer ordna sig. Du sneglar i Isaks riktning, tar in honom, betraktar hans profil. Han märker såklart att du gör det så vänder på huvudet och ler mot dig. ”Sitter du och stirrar på mig?”

 

Förr hade du förnekat men nu säger du ”Ja, såklart. Du är så jävla vacker”.

 

Isak vänder generat bort blicken och slickar ännu en gång på sin glass. Den har börjat rinna på ena sidan och några droppar faller ner, lämnar små fläckar på hans vita skjorta. Du skrattar medan han förgäves försöker gnugga bort rosa jordgubbsglass med sin lediga tumme.

 

”Fan” frustar han först förtvivlat innan även han börjar skratta, för vem bryr sig om några glassfläckar på en skjorta när man sitter bredvid någon man älskar och solen skiner. Han säger det till dig och du böjer dig fram, kysser honom.

 

Det är maj månad, solen skiner och du sitter bredvid den person du saknat så mycket. Du tar mod till dig och viskar in i hans öra ”mannen i mitt liv” och väntar på en reaktion. Den låter sig inte dröja och förvåningen (eller är det glädje?) formligen strålar ut ur hans ögon när han stirrar rakt in i dina.

 

”Är jag fortfarande det?” frågar han tyst.

 

”Kanske” svarar du och gör ett försök till en blinkning.

 

”Idiot” skrattar han och slår dig lekfullt på ena axeln. ”Du är i alla fall mannen i mitt” fortsätter han fort.

 

Du tittar på honom och nickar. Även om det var halvt menat som ett skämt, från början, så är det ju, trots allt, på något sätt, en universell sanning- han är mannen i ditt liv. Han var det före, efter och är det nu. Isak är och har alltid varit den som betytt mest för dig. Det är ingen idé att förneka så du lägger försäkrande en arm om honom och lutar dig bakåt, vilar ryggen mot bänken, sluter ögonen, njuter av värmen från solen och av att få vara nära.

 

Han följer med dig hem och stannar sen helt enkelt, lämnar inte din sida. Hela sommaren är det du och han- ni, och det känns så självklart. Det är ju så det ska vara. Du och han, som förut.

 

//

 

Du är stark, det finns det inga tvivel om. Du har lärt dig att stå upp även när livet vill dra dig ner. Efter varje motgång reser du dig upp och fortsätter gå. Det är din styrka, har alltid varit. Det är så folk ser dig, så du ser dig själv. Du har bevisat, om och om igen, att det är just så du fungerar och du känner dig nästan lite stolt när du tänker på allt du gått igenom och hur du rest dig upp, hållit huvudet högt, kommit tillbaka. Men det är bara halva sanningen, för det finns en baksida. Du har dolt den så länge, bara visat den för dig själv, inte ens Peter fick se den sidan av dig.

 

Nätter då du inte kan sova kommer det fram, all osäkerhet, alla tvivel, ångesten.

 

Då, släppte du in Isak, du blottade dig för honom, öppnade upp, lät honom se. Han var någon du litade på, någon du inte var rädd att visa ditt rätta jag för. Men så gick det som det gjorde och efter lät du aldrig någon se igen.

 

Det är ett tag sedan du kämpade dig igenom sömnlösa nätter men i det sista har de blivit alltfler och det börjar bli svårt att dölja. För Isak vet ju så väl, minns. Du försöker hålla fasaden uppe men det går inte.

Du ligger i sängen och vrider på dig. Isak ligger bredvid och snarkar högt men du kan inte sluta ögonen och somna. Du vet att du måste, att ditt psyke är beroende av att du gör det, men kroppen vägrar att samarbeta med din hjärna. Till slut sparkar du av dig täcket i ren frustration och gör det så våldsamt att du såklart väcker Isak. Han rycker till och sätter sig upp.

 

”Kan du inte sova?” frågar han yrvaket.

 

Du skakar på huvudet och han lägger sig ner, placerar sitt huvud på din mage och kysser den försiktigt.

 

”Varför kan du inte sova då?”

 

Du sväljer och undrar hur ärlig du ska vara. För hur ska du kunna säga honom sanningen när den innefattar honom, hans återkomst i ditt liv och rädslan över att han ska försvinna igen. Så du skakar på huvudet, säger ”Äh det är inget, somna om du!”

 

Men Isak tittar på dig skeptiskt, låter dig inte slippa undan så du säger som det är. När du gör det hör du hur du låter som den unga mannen du var, då, inte den man du blivit, den du är idag. Det är Even från förr som pratar och du skäms lite för du trodde verkligen att du hade kommit längre.

 

 

Du somnar slutligen utmattad och förvånas av det faktum att han faktiskt är kvar när du vaknar. Det är än mer förvånande att han fortsätter vara kvar hos dig, varje morgon när du vaknar, varje natt när du somnar och alla  ögonblick däremellan. Han är kvar de nätter då du vaknar upp och ifrågasätter om det faktiskt är sant, att det är ni två igen. Han är där och lugnar, försäkrar.

 

Han är kvar även när du gråter, skäller och anklagar. Då sätter han sig endast upp, kramar om, håller fast och lovar att det är ni, att han aldrig någonsin igen ska göra något som sårar. Det lugnar dig men rösten från den unga mannen som var du, då, gör sig påmind, tränger sig på och lämnar dig inte ifred, tillåter dig inte att glömma. Isak är tålmodig, tycker sig förtjäna allt du slänger ur dig och svarar dig alltid med ”Jag älskar dig” ”Jag ska aldrig göra något som sårar dig igen” ”Vi var ju bara barn, egentligen. Vi visste inte bättre”.

 

Att Isak inte intar någon som helst försvarsställning, låter dig älta, går igenom allt tillsammans med dig, natt efter natt, hjälper faktiskt och sakta men säkert känner du hur din tillit byggs upp, hur du börjar lita på honom igen.

 

//

 

Vid slutet av sommaren sover du gott nästan varenda natt, bredvid Isak. Ni håller om varandra, delar heta kyssar, njuter av varandras kroppar och när ni utmattade och förbrukade ligger mellan lakanen och andas tungt tittar ni på varandra och bara vet, vet att det värsta är över, att det finns ett ni- tillsammans.

 

Vissa dagar lyser osäkerheten fortfarande igenom men inte lika ofta och inte lika starkt. Ni är faktiskt inte de två ni var då, det är fortfarande ni men en annan version- en äldre och visare. Varje dag gör du ett val att vara med honom, det är inget som händer dig, inget som är utom din kontroll. Att vara tillsammans med Isak är ett val du gör, att vara med dig är ett val han gör. Ni gör ett val att vara med varandra och ni gör det tillsammans- varje dag, varje timme, varje minut, varje sekund.

 

//

 

Du är framme och släpper bagen med en duns mot marken. Du ser dig omkring och skrattar till, för det känns som om det alltid börjar och slutar just här, på samma ställe- på en tågstation, på en perrong, vid ett tåg.

 

När din chef skrev ett mail och frågade om du kunde tänka dig att ta ett jobb som fotograf (”eftersom du sliter med att skriva, Even, och jag vet att du är en suverän fotograf”) för ett reseföretag, specialiserat på Sydamerika, kunde du bara inte säga nej. Du kände hur det kliade i fingrarna att få åta dig uppdraget så du sade ja. Nu är du på väg, lite bakfull efter avskedfesten igår. Isak höll din hand hela kvällen, släppte den bara när han behövde gå på toaletten eller skulle beställa en drink.

 

”Du kommer väl tillbaka?” frågade han. ”Det är väl fortfarande vi?”

 

Du log och viskade in i hans öra ”Alltid!”

 

Ni sade hej då och kysstes innan ni somnade tätt intill varandra. Du vaknade tidigt till ljudet av ditt larm, medan Isak ostört sov vidare, och smög sedan tyst ut ur lägenheten utan att väcka honom. Det var vad ni hade bestämt. Inget tårdrypande adjö, ni ses ju snart igen.

 

”Sex månader isär klarar vi” har ni försökt övetyga varandra. ”Vi har överlevt värre” och det har ni ju. Ni överlevde flera år utan varandra så sex månader är ingenting. Det är vad ni sagt.

 

Men nu när du står på perrongen, vid tåget, känner du hur fel allt är, att han skulle följt med, trots allt, och vinkat av dig här. En berusad kyss är inte nog, alldeles för lite. Så du tar bestämt upp mobilen och ringer honom, struntar i att du antagligen kommer väcka honom, struntar i vad ni kommit överens om. Du hör att det ringer. Det dröjer en, två, tre signaler innan Isak äntligen svarar.

 

”Jag var bara tvungen att” säger du desperat.

 

”Even vänd dig om!”. Du gör som du blir tillsagd och ser Isak stå där. Han ler och börjar långsamt gå mot dig.

 


End file.
